Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inspection tests for an elevator. In particular, the invention relates to inspection tests for an elevator without additional test weights.
Description of the Related Art
Inspection tests for an elevator, such as installation tests and periodic or scheduled maintenance tests, are traditionally performed utilizing additional test weights. Here, “additional” means that these test weights are not part of the elevator system in regular use. Instead, the test weights are delivered to the test site from storage for the duration of the inspection tests and then returned. Such delivery distances may be long. Accordingly, delivering the test weights to the test site and back takes time and incurs costs. Furthermore, they expose test/delivery personnel to injuries.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to alleviate the problems described above and to introduce a solution that allows inspection tests for an elevator car without additional test weights.